mad one
by FluffballPaws
Summary: sara loves sofia and cath helps out...containd sassy loving...if femslash is not your thing dont read this fic cahp 3 is now up
1. a little help from a friend

disclaimer: i dont own csi or its characters

AN: contains girl on girl loving if that offends you turn away now

Chapter 1; help from a friend.

Sara P.O.V

I don't know how I let this happen to me, this is not what I do, I don't let my personal life and my work life get mixed up. Ok maybe I do.. But I shouldn't let it happen to me, she fills my mind when I at home, she fills my mind at work, where I need to concentrate so I don't make mistakes. Her laser blue eyes cut into my own dark eyes, her blond her long blond hair moves on its own accord and I really wish I could bury my hands in it and feel its silkiness against my hands. OH.MY.GOD I Sara Sidle have fallen for the detective Sofia Curtis. Ok I've officially lost it maybe Catherine can make me see the sense.

Other P.O.V.

Sara sidle looked up from her microscope haunted look on her face. She looked at the microscope and put the cold case away it was just busy work so that she did not have to go home to an empty apartment, and her empty life. Sara knew that Catherine was still here she had had a big case to work with nick, walking strait to Catherine's office door and lifted her fist and knocked.

"come in" Catherine said in a tired voice as her office door open she looked up from computer surprised to see a very nervous looking Sara wringing her hands.

"Sara what brings you here?" Catherine said motioning for Sara to sit opposite her. Sara did and immediately felt more stupid but she realised she had to tell someone about this.

"uh… Cath….I have a personal problem… and I think I'm in love."

"well is that Sara language for please help me."

"um…yeah… and Cath I'm being serious."

"well everyone knows you have a thing for Gil, so if your going to tell me that I already know hunnny." Catherine raised her eyebrows at Sara

"Cath that's just it I did have a thing for Gil but it was just hero worship he was there for me but this person is different and it feels so right and yet so wrong because I should not like them…Cath just say something and stop staring at me." as Sara looked up she saw that Catherine's mouth was wide open and if she wanted to she's sure she could have counted Catherine's teeth if she wanted.

"so you're not in love with Gil?" Catherine asked just to make sure she understood the younger C.S.I perfectly

"Cat I never did…um…this may shock you but I never did because I need a woman, Gil and Hank are the only men to ever get close to me but when I'm with a woman it is just so different I cant get attached to men." Sara smiled

"well in that case what's the problem if you say you're in love why are you fretting?" Catherine asked pushing the younger C.S.I to tell her.

"because I should not have been her." Sara threw her hands in the air

"why?" was the single utterance of Catherine.

"she has a thing for our dear Gil at least I think she does." Sara said now finding something very interesting as she knew that the red headed C.S.I would figure out who she meant what she did not know was that Catherine had already seen the sexual tension flying between the two women and had anticipated Sara to be the one who caved, so it came as a total surprise when Catherine laughed.

"you mean detective Curtis!" Cath grinned and in her head shouted finally

"you said that almost as if you knew." Sara eyed the older woman as if she was mad

"oh my dear but I did know the sexual tension that rolls of both of you when you are both in the room its enough to make me blush all over!" Cath laughed at the surprised expression her friend was now wearing as Sara opened her mouth and then closed it so she looked like a fish.

"wha.. How… there's no sexual tension she cant feel that way!" Sara was nearly shouting now abut she did not care no Catherine could not be right

"oh but my dear she does your not the only one who takes me into confidentiality you know other people do it to." Catherine threw a wicked smile at Sara before continuing " I think you should tell her she just thinks your being a bitch."

"thanks Catherine do you know where she would be?" Sara quickly rose from her seat and looked at her

"last time I saw her she was sitting in the break room before going to get ready to go home she should be gone by now, im sorry I don't.." Catherine was shut up the instant that Sara picked her up in a very un-like Sara moment

"don't worry Cath I do know where she lives I remember her telling someone!" and with that Sara ran out of Cath's office leaving a very mischievous Catherine beaming brightly at what she may have just done for her female co-workers, Cath laughed at her own self and then got back to work.


	2. can i talk to you?

Disclaimer: I don't own csi or its characters

AN: this contains girl on girl loving don't like turn back now

Chapter 2 : can I talk to you?

Sara ran from the building leaving some very confused lab-techs behind her, if she had slowed down she would have noticed that Wendy was calling her name trying to give her some D.N.A results. Sara ran as fast as she could from the building and didn't slow down until she got to her car. Sara opened her car and speed of towards Sofia's condo, had Sara kept an eye on her speed she would have noticed she had gone twice the legal limit.

When Sara reached the door she balled her fist into a ball and lifted it with the intention on knocking, she suddenly faltered what was she going to say? What if Sofia was asleep? What if Sofia opened the door and she couldn't say anything? Sara decided she had had enough of being a chicken and again lifted her fist to the door only to have it open to reveal the blonde looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

" Sara its been raining for 10 minutes now and you've been standing outside my door for 15ive been watching you why don't you come in warm up a little." the blonde laughed at the surprised look that the brunette had taken on.

"come on Sara I don't bite…" Sofia looked thoughtful for a second and then winked "..unless you want me to." Sara's jaw dropped and Sofia turned around and lead the brunette inside chuckling to her self Sofia told Sara to make herself comfortable while she went to get a towel. Sara stood taking in the beauty of the room, it was warm and in natural colours except for little red flower prints that were set in strategic places, Sara breathed in and the scent of the blonde was all around her, she jumped slightly when the blonde returned and smiled as the blue fluffy towel was handed to her. Sara watched the blonde watch her and Sofia was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had broken between them.

"Sara you were standing outside my door in the rain what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Sofia asked moving closer to the brunette, Sara swallowed hard and found something very interesting on her shoes she moved her had to look at the blonde and her speech was stopped dead as she came to look into the bright ocean blue eyes of the detective. The blonde detective smirked

"how about I go make coffee and you get your thoughts together all though I have to say deer-in-the-headlights is a cute look on you." Sara just nodded. As soon as Sofia had left the room Sara began pacing up and down parallel to the blondes leather sofa, so caught up in her own mind that she failed to notice the blonde re-enter the room.

Sofia noticed the brunette pacing and walked up to her and grabbed hold of her arms effectively stopping her movements looking into the dark eyes of the CSI and saw the turmoil she was in, she smiled and spoke in a soft voice

"please Sara just tell me, please I hate to see you in pain" Sofia pleaded

Sara searched Sofia's eyes for something that would tell her it would be ok to come out and tell her when she found what she was looking for she opened her mouth but found her vocal cords were going on strike and refusing to produce sound so she did one thing she knew she could do…she took the blonde's head in her hands and pulled her in and pushed her mouth against Sofia's and Sofia responded in a kind she pulled the brunette closer and pushed her tongue deep into Sara's mouth and Sara moaned into Sofia's kiss and three thought ran through her mind…Bloody hell can this woman kiss…Its true actions speak louder than words…No I cannot speak to you but this is much better!!!

TBC

(\ /) little bunny says push the button and review else she will cry  
( . .)  
c('')('')


	3. but i didnt

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it characters I prefer to play with other peoples toys

AN: this is where I earn the m rating so yes it contains girl on girl loving if you don't like turn away now

Chapter 3: but I didn't

The kiss carried on until both women were breathless, so there they were standing their foreheads touching Sofia surged forward and planted a kiss on the brunettes lips licking at the crease in the brunette's lips, Sofia gained access to the warm cave and whimpered into the brunette's mouth as Sara's hands went on an expedition under her shirt and found her ample breast and started to massage the globes she found. Sofia pulled her mouth from Sara's

"mmmmm…Sara don't stop…please baby!" Sofia managed to say between the moans she had to let out, the blonde felt Sara grin at the mark that she now had on her neck and she whimpered as Sara moved her mouth to Sofia's ear and pulled to lobe into her hot, wet cavern of a mouth she gave it a small bite before whispering…

"I don't intend to stop… goddess… I'm gonna make you cum more than once tonight." Sofia moaned but the brunette was not sure if it was at her words or the fact that the blonde was now half naked with her hands trailing down the perfect form of the detective. Sara felt the blondes hands cover hers stopping the movements and progress, she brought her eyes to the blue ones and moaned out load as she saw Sofia's own eyes had got a few shades darker.

"not here Sara, baby" she groaned out as Sara had taken her hips and pushed her against the wall. And was now alternating between kissing and sucking at her pulse point.

" mmmm…sweetheart where's your bedroom… I so want you and I don't know how long I can wait… mmmm.. Baby you look so sexy."

Sofia found herself speechless she had always been the one to say naughty things and the brave one and it surprised her to have the tables turned on her, she took the brunette's hand and led her done the hall to her bedroom, once inside the room she turned around and started to work the black top the CSI was wearing she pulled at it and pulled it over her head and unclasped her bra she watched her hands as they wandered up to the perfect breasts of the brunette and she was brought out of her reverie by the high pitched moan she received for her actions her head shot up and she was caught off guard by Sara's lips claiming her own in a searing kiss. Sara undid the button and zipper of the washed jeans the blonde woman was wearing and they fell in a puddle to the floor. The brunettes CSI let her eyes wander down the body of the blonde and her hands each to a side of the blonde's silky panties and pulled them down until they joined the detective's jeans on the floor. She pushed the blonde onto the king sized bed and kneeled between her legs she kissed the left thigh before sucking the skin into her mouth and nibbling gently, she bathed in the moans of pleasure she was receiving, she stopped her movement and looked up into the lust shrouded eyes of Sofia.

"you like that baby?" the brunette asked with a grin and moved her mouth so it hovered over where the detective wanted her to be most.

"please…Sara…please…Sa." the blondes pleas were cut short as an animalistic growl left her throat, the brunette pushed her tongue deeper into the thick pussy lips moaning as she tasted the sweet essence of her lover. She pushed her tongue into the blonde's opening and thrust her tongue in pace that the blonde had set with her hips, she brought her thumb and began to rub her lover's clit hard she rubbed thrust until the blonde stiffened above her and she felt the glorious muscles clamp around her tongue as the blonde screamed her government releasing into the brunette's mouth.

Once she was sure she had licked Sofia dry Sara crawled up the blonde's body and moved so she was straddling her thigh, making sure Sofia could feel her wetness, upon feeling how turned on the CSI was Sofia felt her own arousal flare up.

"you feel how much you turn me on baby? I'm not done yet … sweetheart… I've always had you in my fantasies as I'm touching myself…yours is the face I picture as I roughly push 3 fingers into my dripping wet pussy…mmmm… I fantasise about pushing my fingers into you… sometimes we have extra toys when we are making love…mmmm just the thought of taking you makes me wetter." the brunette was whispering in the blondes ear as her hands moved around the hard peak nipples of the blonde, she moved her hand further down the blonde's body until she came into contact with the molten heat of Sofia's core.

"mmmm…so wet…so warm… I wanna take you can I baby…Fia do you wanna see what I do to beautiful girls?…no you don't wanna see it you wanna feel it… do you want it Fia baby? do you want my fingers inside you?" the brunette continues to tease the blonde's clit

" mmmm… Sara baby… fuck me… take me…I need you." the blonde cried out as Sara entered her with two finger pushing in a little further with each thrust, after a few thrusts Sara started to rub her own core against the detective's leg, as they thrust the intensity grew and as Sara felt herself get close to release she moved her mouth back to Sofia's ear.

"mmmm… you really are a little live wire aren't you?… your sooo warm… so wet…so tight…. Mmm your gonna make me cum… let go baby…let go for me." Sara felt Sofia clench around her fingers and that was enough to set herself of she let go and moaned alongside the blonde.

When both women had calmed down they were laying with the sheets twisted around them. Sofia had to know what made Sara decide to tell her.

" Sara baby… what made you decide to tell me." Sofia asked looking into the dark eyes of her lover

"Catherine" Sara smiled

"Catherine?" Sofia asked with disbelief in her voice

" yeah she told me what you told her and that gave me courage." Sara shrugged her shoulders

"I haven't told Catherine anything… I told Wendy but not Catherine." the blonde smirked at her lover

" But then how…"

" did you know Wendy talks in her sleep? She told me when we went out for coffee."

"are they together then?" Sara asked confused

"yep saw them on a date last week." Sofia smirked

"guess we should thank them then." Sara smiled

"lets tease em' first they don't know we know." Sofia laughed

"yeah lets." Sara yawned and the blonde snuggled further into her

"love you baby"

"love you too"

Finis

(\ /) little bunny says push the button and review  
( . .)and she will give you an infinite amount of chocolate and kisses  
c('')('')oh and not to forget the hugs.


End file.
